1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a semiconductor circuit, and more particularly, to a data output circuit.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor device, for example, a semiconductor is memory device outputs data in response to a data output command, that is, a read command.
A data output circuit may be used for storing information corresponding to a burst operation and for outputting data at a certain timing from the read command is inputted.
The burst operation is an operation of consecutively outputting a certain number of data in response to one read command. The number of consecutively outputted data is determined by a burst length.